humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EDlTOR
Got questions? Place 'em here! I am ALIVE! Mua ha ha ha ha! (And I finally got ScummVM working on my Linux computer :) FB100Z • talk • 00:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :An additional note: I would recommend registering two more namespaces, Review: and Guide:. Review is for user review on the games, and Guide is for walkthroughs and general tips on playing the games. FB100Z • talk • 00:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Not sure if you know me via YouTube. If you do, then you'd know how much of a Humongous fan I am. You could even say I'm their #1 fan. I like this Wiki you put up. It's great! I've been in touch with one of the people who used to work there, and I've found some interesting stuff (Fatty Bear was never continued because the person who owned the rights to him had no interest in doing anything further with the franchise. I also found there was a 3D Backyard Sports game in development before they shut down). I wish I had found this Wiki earlier, you have done a fantastic job on it. -legoking831 Thanks for the welcome. I'll be glad to edit. Can you do me a favor? Is it possible to remove my seal picture from the wiki? I'm a little embarrassed for accidentally uploading it as a photo; I did not know uploading it onto the profile will show on the entire wiki. Thanks for the welcome. I'll be glad to edit. Can you do me a favor? Is it possible to remove my seal picture from the wiki? I'm a little embarrassed for accidentally uploading it as a photo; I did not know uploading it onto the profile will show on the entire wiki. 00:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Akairin. hey there, hope your having a good holiday, i was wondering what do you know about the ghosts in Derceto, are they really invincible? cheers sorry forgot to sign in again, and wrong wiki site loool, im so stupid looolSclera1 04:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello, I am an admin from Backyard Sports Wiki and I have looked at your pages about the Backyard Sports games. I was wondering if I could be able to borrow some of things about the characters to explain more on my wiki. Thanks DarkQueen110 20:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC)DarkQueen110 Partnership Well it does make sense a bit to form some sort of a partner system. I'm just was surprised to see a Wiki based on the Humougous Entertainment games. I think the partnership will be a good idea. Backyard Sports Wiki could expand more on the Backyard Sports games while this wiki can foucs on the small details of the games. Backyard Sports seems to have it's own fanbase seperate from the other Humougous games. DarkQueen110 22:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC)DarkQueen110 New Contributer Hi there, I'm just introducing myself. I'm JuniorAdventurer, and I decided that I'd like to help expand this wiki. I've got a majority of HE's releases, and I'd love to help with adding information about them. I also run a Youtube channel of the same name as mine here, and I'd be willing to help make videos for any pages should you need any. I don't have much time to say any more, since I have homework to worry about, but I'll be looking around on the pages and seeing if I can improve anything. Thanks! JuniorAdventurer 00:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Moving some of the Backyard Characters profiles to Backyard Sports Wikia Thanks for contacting me lately. I wanted to ask ( I don't know if we are officaly partners yet) but I wanted to know if some of the stuff about the Backyard Characters could be transferred to the Backyard Sports Wikia? DarkQueen110 03:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC)